For the Greater Good
by charmedfreak-03
Summary: A wizard apprentice makes a fatal mistake that can cost Wyatt and Chris their lives . . . FUTURE FIC! CHRIS DID NOT DIE! ChrisOC WyattOC


For the Greater Good

****

Authors' Note: This story is jointly written by voices-in-my-head0304 and MagumMagz. They have combined to create one AWESOME Charmed story.

****

MAGZ: I WANT CHRIS!

****

VOICES: I WANT CHRIS MORE!

****

MAGZ: YOU CAN HAVE WYATT.

****

VOICES: _drool _OK.

****

Summary: The future has been changed. Chris saved his brother, and was brought to the future by Wyatt before he died. The world is now safe and beautiful. Saving Wyatt also allowed the Charmed Ones and Leo to remain alive and are present in Chris and Wyatt's future. But a dark cloud looms near on a bright blue sky. **HINT:** Leo was demoted to a mortal with healing powers, to pay for his crime (Personally we don't think it was a crime, but you know the Elders, 'justice for all . . . . even evil') Pairings: WyattxOC, ChrisxOC

****

Chapter One

Nicholas searched slowly through the large black book leaning on a winding pedestal. His tired eyes skimmed the pages as his candle's wax and wick burnt low. When he at last found the passage he was looking for, he closed the ancient Grimoure.

"Nocteturne, Trunrynus, Grehardenus, Nocteturne, Trunrynus, Grehardenus . . . "he chanted as he relit his reading candle and proceeded to light six other black candles. A dark wind appeared around the young wizard apprentice, but he was not afraid. He had tried this summoning many times, but all of his efforts had failed. Summoning this being would most likely destroy the witches that had imprisoned him and the rest of the apprentices in his coven in these miserable caves.

The two witches needed to die. They were the most powerful beings on this Earth, which made Nicholas's task even more important. He didn't care how powerful they were, just as long as they paid for exiling him in the dank shadows of the Underworld. It was amazing the things he had taken for granted. The chirp of birds, the blooming of flowers . . . all things he hated, but missed all the same.

The Halliwell Witches were to die.

"So, the Earthen Coven doesn't have to worry about the Retrograde Demons any more," Wyatt Halliwell smiled in satisfaction as he used one of his powers to burn an 'X' on a gruesome looking picture of a demon on a hovering bulletin board.

"Getting a little excited there, bro?" his younger brother Christopher remarked as looked over at the bulletin board, which held more 'x-ed' out demons that visible ones.

"Nah, just happy to help a fellow witch."

"Yeah right. You're just ecstatic that I had a date and you smoked him before I could get there."

"Guess you're right," Wyatt smiled again. His medium-length blond hair was pulled back tightly in a low ponytail. Chris smiled back. Wyatt said the two brothers had always held competitions for who could vanquish the most demons, and Chris had to take his word for it because he came from a different past. Not that he ever told Wyatt that in the past Chris remembered his older brother being the most evil being on the planet.

"Who do you think is gonna strike next?" Chris smirked as he looked back at the bulletin board.

"My money's on . . . . . a small wizard uprising?" Wyatt mused as he scratched the stubble on his chin.

"You're kidding, right? We banished them three months ago," Chris laughed.

"I said small, like, attempted," Wyatt smiled. **(Authors' Note: Yeah, he's gonna smile A LOT. Isn't his smile just _HOT_?)**

Chris lay back on the old couch in the attic of the Manor that he and Wyatt had grown up in. It was amazing that they still had it [the couch], but it had been recovered and rebuilt so times _just_ when he was in the past, he guessed it had a lot of memories.

"Earth to Chris," Wyatt asked annoyed as he snapped his fingers at his dozing brother. "I asked you how your date was."

"Oh, it was ookay," he said without moving. In reality his date had been worse than okay. The girl he met there was beautiful . . . . . . but as dumb as the wood the Manor was built of. When was he ever going to find the right girl?! Changing the past had made it so he had apparently never met Bianca. He had no idea where she was, or if she was still alive. **(Authors' Note: We just hate Bianca. If you like Bianca, might as well stop reading, because we are going to trash her like there is no tomorrow! How can you like someone that is going with one of the hottiest hotties of Charmed????? Namely _drool _Chris! We're glad that _drool _Wyatt doesn't have a special lady friend, but that will change in due time . . . . . . . .)**

"Okay, I'm bored. You wanna scry for any abnormal activity?" Wyatt said, voicing his short attention span. He didn't even wait for Chris's answer before he orbed the crystal and map to his lap. The amethyst crystal immediately fell on an alley on Oak Ave. Wyatt orbed away first, and Chris followed close afterward.

"Hey buddy, when I say no I mean no!" a young woman said as she telekinetically flung a scaly demon across an alley. He bounced up right away, and two male witches orbed in behind him. They watched in wonder as the woman hurled fire from her hands, vanquishing the demon. When she was finished, she calmly readjusted her shirt and faced the male witches.

"What?" she asked as she untied the rubber band that had secured her long wavy auburn hair in a braid.

"We came here to vanquish the demon," Wyatt said as looked at her in amazement.

"Well, looks like I got here first. What coven are you from?" she asked skeptically.

"We're the children of a Charmed One," Chris said as he scratched his head. This was getting boring, why hadn't Wyatt orbed out yet?

"I'm from the Pyrio coven. I've researched the Charmed Ones' ancestry. Melinda Warren, huh?"

"I guess . . . "

"No use just standing here, I'd better get going," she said as she spun around and started to leave the alley.

"Wait, you didn't tell me your name," Wyatt called after her. **(Authors' Note: Remember when we said 'special lady friend'? Yep.)**

"Kayden Dale," she said as she turned around.

"Wyatt Halliwell."  
"Nice to meet you. I'd better get going," she said as she started walking out of the alley again. When she left and Wyatt and Chris were sure the coast was clear, they orbed back to the Manor.

Lyra McArthur threw a white hot fireball from her hiding place behind a dumpster. She quickly pushed her back up against it as a high voltage energy ball flew past. Lyra's wispy bangs were plastered to her face with sweat, her dirty blonde hair to her neck. Lyra could feel her demon part surfacing, but she quickly and expertly pushed it away.

She heard a scream and saw the demon charge but it didn't register. He hit her in the side with an energy ball before shimmering away.

Lyra fell to the ground, pressing a shaking hand to her side, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Clint," she gasped as she called her White Lighter. A light blue shimmer appeared and a light skinned man stepped out. He immediately kneeled down and healed Lyra's side. His blonde hair was spike up and he had a light goatee on his chin. He helped her up. As always, not all of her wound had healed.

"Thanks, Clint," Lyra sighed. "Can you orb me back to my apartment? I don't know if I have the strength to go back by myself."

Clint nodded in agreement and gently took her arm. They orbed away.

Clint and Lyra materialized in the middle of the contemporary living room of a San Francisco apartment. Lyra's friend and roommate, Kayden came out of the kitchen.

"What happened?" she cried, alarmed. Kayden ran over to help put Lyra on the couch and then looked up at the White Lighter.

"What happened?!" Kayden demanded again, this time to Clint.

"Demon attacked me on my way back from the store. I lured him into an alley, but he hit me and shimmered out," Lyra answered.

"Can you go get some supplies to clean her up?" Clint quietly asked Kayden. She nodded and went into the bathroom. A few moments later she came back with some hydrogen peroxide, bandages, and medical tape. She sat down next to Lyra and started working on her wound. Lyra grimaced up to Clint.

"Can you orb up to the Elders and ask them to help us identify the demon?"

"Sure, I doubt they'll tell us anything though. Kayden, keep an eye on her, okay?" Clint asked, then orbed away. Kayden immediately picked up Lyra's arm and dragged her up.

"Where are we going?" Lyra asked her friend, alarmed. Kayden dragged her out the door, the down the stairs and into the parking garage.

"You'll see . . . ." Kayden said, shoving Lyra into the passenger seat.

Kayden and Lyra were parked outside the famous Halliwell Manor. Kayden got out and helped Lyra out of her seat and up the steps.

"Are you nuts?! Hello . . . . this is the Charmed Ones' house! We can't . . . us? No!" Lyra tired to pull back, but was too weak and had to give into Kayden's strong hold. When they reached the front door, Kayden gently put Lyra down to lean on the side of the house. She knocked. They both heard footsteps, and soon a handsome blonde haired, blue eyed man opened the door. Kayden pushed past him.

__

"Help, Wyatt, please," she said to the man. Still in shock he took one side of Lyra and Kayden took her wounded right side. They helped her stumble into the living room.

"What happened to her?" Wyatt asked Kayden as they laid Lyra on the living room sofa.

"She was attacked by a demon," Kayden answered as she fluffed the pillow under Lyra's head.

"I can heal her," Wyatt offered politely.

"Our White Lighter healed her all he could. She's half demon, Wyatt."

Kayden's statement surprised Wyatt. The only half demon he had ever met was his best friend Mark, who was a manticore/human hybrid. **(Charmed Episode: Little Monsters or Hot Mamas)**

"I need to find out what demon attacked her, do you mind if I use your Book of Shadows?"

"Go ahead. I'll go with you, my brother can watch Lyra," Wyatt said before he summoned his brother. Their bond allowed Wyatt to orb Chris to him from anywhere, and vice-versa.

Chris obeyed his older brother and sat down on the sofa next to Lyra and changed her bandage.

"That's how she described him," Kayden said as she pointed to a gruesome demon in the Book. "Where's the vanquish?"

"Guess there isn't a prepared spell. You'll have to write one," Wyatt answered as he gave her a notebook and pencil. He stared at the bulletin board and looked at the sights marked as attacks by the demon.

"We got some of his blood a little bit ago and have been tracking his movements. Was this where she was attacked?" he asked as he pointed to an alley.

"Yes," Kayden answered as she looked up. "Don't your parents live here?"

"Yeah, but they're not here right now."

"I'm sorry I just barged in," she said as she blushed.

"No, it's okay. There hasn't been much action around here lately."

"I've got a spell, let's go," Kayden said as she ripped the piece of paper of the notebook. Wyatt held her hand as he orbed her to where the demon was being tracked on the bulletin board.

"Nocteturne, Trunrynus, Grehardenus, Nocteturne, Trunrynus, Grehardenus . . . "Nicholas chanted once more, but the efforts of the night were taking its toll on him. At last, the reaction he had wanted! A dark red portal appeared on the wall in front of him and opened to a world filled with greenish transparent beings screaming loud enough to break his eardrums, but he felt no pain. A transparent being neared the portal and stepped through, becoming solid as he entered the bowels of the Underworld. He had short brown hair, a brown goatee, and wore a black robe. When he spoke, he did so with an English accent.

"Who dares to summon me?"

"I have," Nicholas said as he rose. "I am giving you a mission, to kill the Halliwell line."

"I have no interest in your petty desires," the being said before lifting his arms and obliterating Nicholas from existence. "An Elder answers to no Evil Power," he said, stepping over the apprentice's ashes. And with that, the freed Gideon orbed away, determined to finish the quest he had begun the moment Wyatt Matthew Halliwell had been born.

__

in this story, there are four elemental covens, the Earthen (earth powers) the Pyrio (fire powers) the Aquatic (water powers) and the Astro (weather and space powers).

__

KAYDEN'S POWERS: telekinesis, fireballs, fire streams, astral projection, and telepathy.

LYRA'S POWERS: control over weather, lightning bolts, and balls of sun gas (we'll just call them fire balls, a lot easier, but they are made of sun gas) and she can travel to where lightning has struck before.

__

KAYDEN IS THE EQUIVALENT TO VOICES.

LYRA IS THE EQUIVALENT TO MAGZ

****

END OF CHAPTER ONE


End file.
